


Ходячие косяки

by WR900_by_United_Federation



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - School, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Out of Character, School
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26081884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WR900_by_United_Federation/pseuds/WR900_by_United_Federation
Summary: После своих криминальных приключений Коби наконец переводится в новую школу. Начало новой счастливой жизни? Как бы не так! То надо делить квартиру с любимой бывшей капитаншей, то с самым вредным учеником школы драться придется, то в очередную заварушку влипнуть посчастливится. Но Коби не был бы Коби, если бы не умел находить общий язык со всеми, кто его окружает. В результате в его жизни наступает хорошее время и тут в самую пору на сцене появиться его первому соратнику - Монки Д. Луффи!





	1. Глава 1. Начало неприятностей.

**Author's Note:**

> Неписанное правило фикрайтера номер N: "У каждого должна быть школьная AU со своим любимым персонажем"

_— Отлично, ты сбежал от толстой тети. Что теперь будешь делать?_

_— Постараюсь устроиться работать в Дозор, но для начала найду жилье._

_— Бу-у, а может все-таки ко мне?_

_— Луффи-сан, у нас же разные цели._

_— Ну как знаешь._

_— Тогда… Еще увидимся!_

_— Еще бы!_

***

**Два месяца спустя.**

Перед зеркалом стоял паренек с розовыми волосами и застегивал новую белую рубашку. Скачок роста дал о себе знать, из мелкого мальчика Коби вырос в красивого и привлекательного молодого человека, только он сам так не считал. 

— Я ушел! 

— Глаза б мои тебя не видели. — привычно проворчала Альвида, отталкивая его от зеркала. За крайне короткое время она умудрилась привести себя в порядок, став стройной и высокой, даже веснушки убрала. 

— Взаимно. — перепалка уже стала частью утреннего ритуала. — Кстати спасибо, что пустила пожить. 

— А еще за то, что устроила в школу, подделала документы, которых у тебя никогда не было, да еще и плату не требую. Да я благодетельница! — присвистнула пиратка, — И еще мне нужна домохозяйка. — добавила она тише. — И не забывай об утвержденных правилах! 

— У тебя своя жизнь, у меня своя, я помню. — пробормотал Коби, слушая ее в пол-уха. 

— То-то же. — Альвида попыталась завязать пышные черные волосы в хвост, не смогла, и решила идти так, — Знаешь, как мы рискуем? Поймают — не посмотрят на возраст и внешность. 

— Ага. Мне пора. 

— И не забывай, на людях я твоя мать-одиночка Аделаида! 

— А поинтереснее имя не могла придумать? 

— Нарываешься? — «мать-одиночка» угрожающе посмотрела на дубинку в углу. 

— Ладно, успокойся, не нарываюсь. — наигранно спокойно отозвался "сын", опасливо косясь в тот же угол. 

— Вот и проваливай. 

— До вечера. — бросил на прощание Коби, выходя их дома.

После того, как Луффи разогнал шайку Альвиды, взял Коби с собой и они разошлись, как в море корабли, прошло два месяца. Не так давно судьба снова свела Коби с его бывшей капитаншей. Оказалось, она не слишком переживала из-за распада шайки, всего-то сделала новые документы, кардинально поменяла внешность и стала жить припеваючи. Но одна, и это ей не нравилось. А тут случайно пересеклась с Коби на улице: они посидели, поговорили за жизнь, и Альвида согласилась взять его к себе пожить, пока тот не устроится в жизни, но с условием, что вся домашняя работа на нем, и что никто не будет разглагольствовать о своем прошлом.

Коби топал к остановке широкими шагами. «Первый день в новой школе!» — думал он, — «Неужели я наконец заживу нормальной жизнью? Спустя два года мучений?» Чуть не пропустив нужный автобус, он добрался до школы. На душе было легко, а в голове вертелись только светлые мысли. Коби вошел внутрь… и был сбит с ног незнакомым типом. 

— С дороги. 

— Эй! — запоздало выкрикнул розоволосый. — Ладно, неважно, куда идти? 

— Привет, — подошла к нему девочка лет одиннадцати с короткими коричневыми волосами и огромными глазами. — Я тебя здесь раньше не видела. 

— Я новенький. Меня Коби зовут. — Рика. — они пожали друг другу руки. — И какими ты к нам судьбами? 

— За новой жизнью. Ты не знаешь, где 24 кабинет? — Рика о чем-то подумала и сочувственно скривилась. — Не повезло тебе с классом. Пойдем, провожу.

До нужного кабинета они дошли уже под звонок. Вместе с ними зашел уже знакомый Коби мужчина — его классный руководитель. Рика обещала зайти после урока и унеслась к себе в класс. 

— Ребята, с сегодняшнего дня у нас новый ученик. Его зовут Коби, надеюсь, вы с ним подружитесь... 

— Здрасте. — учитель прервался и вымученно посмотрел на дверь. В кабинет, даже не посмотрев на Коби, вошел паренек. Он был высокого роста, с длинными светлыми волосами, заколотыми на затылке черной заколкой. В этом парне Коби узнал того, кто толкнул его на входе. 

— Ты хотя бы день можешь не опаздывать на занятия? Что на этот раз? 

— Не услышал звонка, с кем не бывает? Вы продолжайте, отвлекать не буду. — он прошел к своей парте и уставился в окно. Учитель раздраженно фыркнул и продолжил.

— В общем, я надеюсь, вы будете к нему добры и сделаете так, чтобы Коби было в школе комфортно. Я на вас рассчитываю! 

— Зря. — донеслось сзади, все зашипели. 

— Удачи в учебе. — повернулся учитель к розоволосому. 

— Спасибо. — Коби прошел на свое место и урок начался.

На перемене Коби окружили ученики, расспрашивая, откуда он и что любит. Он старался отвечать как можно короче и переводя темы. Никто не должен был знать о его прошлом. 

— Ребят, а что это за мальчик на задней парте? Ну, который опоздал. — ребята одновременно повернулись назад и тоскливо вздохнули. 

— Это Хельмеппо, основная заноза нашего класса, да и школы тоже. Вечно опаздывает, занятия пропускает, грубит учителям, срывает уроки и так далее. Неприятная личность. 

— Так выгоните.

— Не все так просто, Коби-чан. — все растерянно развели руками, — Его отец — главная шишка в городе, капитан Морган, знаешь такого?

Разумеется, он его знал. Не лично, разумеется. Но грозный капитан Морган держал всех преступников железной хваткой не только в Шеллстауне, — городе, который должен был стать ему родным, —но и во всем Ист Блю. Его слушались даже больше, чем мэра. Если о нем кто и не знал, то только самые невежественные.

— Ого, он сын капитана? — Коби воодушевился, — Так у меня есть шанс устроиться на работу? — но его вернули на землю. 

— Только не через него, он редкостная мразь. Пользуется своим положением, выбешивая всех, кого только можно, но в последний год вроде успокоился. Короче держись ты от него подальше, хороших людей в школе и так полно, хоть та же Рика-чан. 

— Это я уже понял.

Первый день пролетел незаметно. После учебы Коби уселся на скамейку на остановке и раскрыл книгу. На вопросы ребят он отвечал, что у матери перепады настроения и до вечера дома лучше не появляться. На самом деле, пункт "Дома только ночевать и убирать" был в правилах, утвержденный Альвидой и заверенных ее же печатью. Рядом кто-то сел, Коби повернулся и чуть не уткнулся в плечо Хельмеппо. Тот не обратил внимания, сосредоточенно выискивая глазами автобус. «Разве не отец его забирает?» — подумал Коби. Через некоторое время он снова остался один, а потом к нему подсела Рика. Они немного поговорили на отвлеченные темы, девочка подробно расписала, с кем надо общаться в городе, а с кем не надо, указала адрес кафешки ее мамы, пообещала встречать перед школой и убежала. Коби подумал и решил идти домой пешком, заодно и время потянет.

***

За неделю Коби успел познакомиться почти со всеми в школе, заслужить положительное отношение учителей и выбиться в отличники. Домой он возвращался только ночевать, все остальное время проводил сидя на остановке или гуляя вокруг школы. Как-то раз Коби шел, смотря в книгу, и на полном ходу врезался в чью-то спину. 

— Ой, я прошу проще-е-э… — розоволосый застыл на полуслове и резко захотел провалиться сквозь землю. На него сверху вниз смотрел двухметровый мужчина с железной челюстью и топором вместо правой руки. 

— Такой слепой, что не видишь дальше носа? — грубым голосом бросил он, смотря на Коби испепеляющим взглядом. 

— Ка… капитан Морган… — промямлил розоволосый, судорожно пытаясь собраться с мыслями. — Простите, я задумался, этого больше не повторится, обещаю! «Я его себе по-другому представлял» — промелькнуло у него в голове. 

— Посмотрим. — Морган окинул его долгим внимательным взглядом, от которого Коби передернуло. — Мне кажется, или я тебя где-то видел?

У паренька остановилось сердце. «Неужели он догадался?» — подумал он и ему показалось, что пол уходит из-под ног. 

— Я тут новенький, где вы меня могли видеть? — выдавил Коби, постепенно ретируясь за угол, — Я новенький, я новенький…

Морган презрительно посмотрел в его сторону и направился к директорскому кабинету. 

— «Интересно, зачем он здесь?» — думал розоволосый, отсиживаясь под лестницей. — «Вряд ли из-за меня, иначе сразу бы повязал. Зараза, он не казался мне таким страшным, да он взглядом кого угодно может сжечь! Но если не из-за меня, то зачем? Проверка? Это вариант. Точно!» — он стукнул себя по лбу, — «У него же здесь сын учится, вот и вызвали наверно! Но я же не пойду подслушивать к учительской? Пфф, конечно нет?» — ухмыльнулся розоволосый, уже топая к кабинету. 

— Больше меня по таким мелочам не вызывайте. — грубо раздалось внутри и из учительской, хлопнув дверью, вышел капитан, он был очень раздражен. Коби нырнул в ближайший кабинет. — Чтоб его, из-за этого выродка столько времени… 

— «Вы-родка? Это он о сыне так?» — розоволосый высунулся из кабинета, глядя вслед Моргану. Слова капитана прочно засели у него в голове. Коби вспомнил, что Хельмеппо не раз и не два обещал настучать отцу о любом пустяке, и это всегда срабатывало как смирительная рубашка. То есть были случаи, когда Морган устраивал расправы? Или нет? 

— О, пап, ты чего здесь? — из транса парня вывел голос блондина. Морган остановился, не смотря на сына. — Не думал тебя в школе увидеть. Слушай, ты сегодня дома? — капитан окинул его леденящим кровь взглядом и бросил: 

— Еще раз услышу, что нарушаешь дисциплину, получишь за все хорошее. 

— Хорошо, не услышишь. — просто ответил Хельмеппо, глядя ему прямо в глаза. — Так ты дома или нет?

Морган не ответил. Он странно на него посмотрел и вышел из школы. Блондин лишь пожал плечами, пробормотал что-то невнятное и утопал в неизвестном направлении. 

— У меня от того взгляда душа в пятки ушла, а ему хоть бы что! — выдохнул Коби, выходя из кабинета. 

— Видать, привык. Привет, кстати. — услышал он рядом голос Рики. 

— Привет. И часто он здесь бывает? 

— Морган-то? Раз-два за год, когда уже совсем звонками задолбают. Ты есть хочешь? Я печенье с ягодами приготовила. Скоро звонок, но попробовать успеешь. — Рика достала из рюкзака коробку с печеньками и протянула ее Коби. 

— Спасибо. 

— Ага, если хочешь, могу тебя кормить.

Розоволосый кивнул, попробовал одно… и у него чуть глаза на лоб не вылезли. 

— Прости, они и должны быть такими приторными? — Какими? — девочка взяла печеньку, откусила часть и вскрикнула, — Нет! Этого не должно быть! Как же так, я сахара вдвое больше положила… Прости, это нельзя есть! — она отняла коробку и убежала. Прозвенел звонок, и Коби ничего не оставалось, как пойти в класс. Сегодняшние события означали начало неприятностей, и лучше бы он обратил на это внимание…


	2. Глава 2. Драка.

Ничего не предвещало беды. По крайней мере Коби так думал, когда вышел из дома и чуть не опоздал на автобус. Прогуливаясь по коридору, он услышал непонятные разговоры и не обратил бы на них внимания, если бы там не промелькнуло его имя. Он вышел посмотреть и очень об этом пожалел:

— Ма-а-ать! — в коридоре стояла Альвида и мило беседовала с учителем.

— Привет, Коби. А я тут пришла тебя в новой школе навестить, не рад? — женщина потрепала его по голове. В отсутствие постороннего лица она бы попыталась свернуть ему шею. Затем она добавила добавила с улыбкой, — Обалдуй тот еще.

— Я бы так не сказал. — не согласился учитель, — Он у нас один из лучших учеников.

— На пару слов! — игнорируя похвалу, розоволосый отвел капитаншу в безлюдное место и шепотом набросился, — Ты чего тут ходишь?

— Просто пришла удостовериться, что ты меня не палишь.

— Да это ты нас палишь! Шатаешься тут по школе, разговариваешь с кем попало! Сама знаешь, что будет, если все раскроется.

— Знаю лучше тебя, но кто меня здесь узнает?

— Да уж узнают, «Мать-одиночка».

— Не издевайся, а то получишь.

— И правило невмешательства в мою жизнь ты уже забыла?

— Я ничего не забываю.

За эмоциональными перешептываниями они не заметили темную фигуру, наблюдавшую из-за угла и спокойно подслушивающую разговор.

— Слушай, моей персоны тебе и дома хватит, поэтому не суйся больше в школу. — подытожил Коби, выталкивая Альвиду за дверь.

— И почему я тебя терплю? Ладно, поговорим дома. Буду поздно, ужин на тебе, понял?

— Понял, понял, вали.

Выставив капитаншу из школы, Коби огляделся и пошел обратно, проклиная «мать-одиночку» как только можно.

— А новичок-то с двойным дном. — ехидно раздалось рядом. Розоволосый замер. У стены стоял Хельмеппо, держа в руках пустую коробочку из-под сока.

— Ты все слышал? — сердце Коби забилось чаще. Блондин кивнул.

— Само собой. А теперь представь, что с тобой сделают, когда директор об этом узнает. — он резко сжал коробочку, остатки сока выплеснулись с неприятным звуком. Коби передернуло.

— Но ты же ему не скажешь?

— С чего ты взял? Мой отец капитан, я обязан сообщать о всех пиратах. Тем более, если учусь с одним в одном классе.

— Стой! — сделал глупую попытку розоволосый остановить сына капитана.

— Поздно. — Хельмеппо развернулся и направился к директорскому кабинету, — Готовься сесть очень надолго, пират.

Эти слова подействовали отрезвляюще. В тюрьму Коби не собирался и уж тем более не позволил бы, чтобы его считали пиратом.

— А ну стоять! — он бросился на блондина и сшиб его с ног. На ту беду рядом была лестница, поэтому невозможно было не обратить внимания на двух мальчишек, летящих с нее кувырком.

— Пусти!

— Сначала возьми свои слова назад!

Откуда в розоволосом было столько сил, неизвестно, он просто собирался выбить из блондина всю дурь. Сын капитана тоже не сдавал позиции, мутузя Коби по ребрам. Грубая сила вполне могла взять верх над здравым смыслом, но их разняли.

— Ну-ка прекратили оба! — ребят удерживали за локти, ибо эти дурни были не прочь продолжать хоть целый день.

— Отпустите, я этого ублюдка на куски порву! — Хельмеппо попытался достать до Коби ногой, но был далеко. Коби обратил внимание, что ребята, держащие блондина, явно удивлены такой реакцией.

— К директору, быстро! — их повели в кабинет. У Коби внутри все сжалось. А ведь все так хорошо началось…

— Это ж надо было развязать драку средь бела дня на глазах у всех! — в пятый раз повторил директор спустя полчаса отчитывания. Злостные нарушители школьного спокойствия его не особо слушали: Хельмеппо сверлил розоволосого взглядом из разряда «Допрыгался, очкарик», а Коби уставился в пол, проклиная свое существование. «Это конец, » — думал он, — «Если сейчас все раскроется — либо сяду, либо еще хуже… И дернул же черт тогда с Альвидой заговорить, а?»

— Чуть что, сразу я. — проворчал блондин, оглядывая розоволосого.

— А кто еще? Можно подумать, Коби вдруг резко захотелось справедливости и он решил тебе врезать!

— Но ведь так и было! — Хельмеппо дернул своего оппонента за руку, призывая подтвердить сказанное. Оппонент не реагировал.

— Ты не увиливай, Хельмеппо-сама, объясняйся по-быстрому.

— Да почему я-то? — сын капитана посмотрел на Коби, витающего где-то в своем мире, и обиженно заворчал.

"Сейчас он расскажет о нашем разговоре... Мне конец... Конец, конец, конец... Сегодня ужина не будет, прости, мать, это все из-за тебя. И из-за него. Я не виноват. Я самый хороший человек в мире. Я не виноват. Почему люди любят подслушивать? Подслушивать нехорошо, не подслушивайте, люди..." Из потока несвязных мыслей Коби вырвал тоскливый голос Хельмеппо, — Его розовая головка так и напрашивалась, чтобы по ней настучали.

— Что? — Коби спустился с небес на землю.

— Доволен? — это обращалось к нему, но директор подумал на себя.

— Давай не выделывайся, ты и без того еле держишься, чтобы не вылететь. — эти слова должны были звучать, как угроза, но сын капитана явно был к ним готов.

— Но этого же не случится и мы оба это знаем. Вы услышали, что хотели? Тогда я пошел. — усмехнулся Хельмеппо и вышел из кабинета.

— Вон с глаз моих! — запоздало вздохнул директор и обратился к Коби. — Ты тоже свободен, на первый раз прощаю.

— Да.

Розоволосый встал и, немного шатаясь, вышел вслед за сыном капитана. Потом резко что-то вспомнил и рванул к классу.

— Зараза… — блондин вытер опять идущую из носа кровь. — И кто меня за язык тянул?

— Подожди! — его догнал Коби. — Спасибо.

— Ага, а за что? — сын капитана удивленно вздернул бровь.

— Что не сдал. Я твой должник. — в ответ глаза блондина опасно сверкнули.

— Вот именно. Сейчас я тебя пожалел, но не думай, что не сдам тебя в следующий раз. — безразлично бросил Хельмеппо, но на душе у него вдруг стало неспокойно.

Одноклассники долго удивлялись, что Коби еще живой после драки. Кто пытался с Хельмеппо драться, в школе больше не появлялся. И уж точно не шло и речи, чтоб Хельмеппо хотел избить кого-то собственноручно. Коби сказал, что ему просто повезло, хотя из головы у него не шло, что всеобщая заноза и редкая мразь не выдала его, когда была возможность, да еще взяла на себя часть вины. Выходит, не такая уж Хельмеппо-сан сволочь?

Потом зазвонил телефон. Это была Альвида.

— Ты впервые с кем-то подрался? Растешь. — похвально донеслось из трубки, когда Коби обвинил капитаншу во всех грехах.

— То есть, извиниться ты не хочешь?

— Перед тобой? Больно надо!

— Гррррр! Ну ладно, дома поговорим, чего звонишь-то?

— Ну я как раз за этим. Планы изменились. У меня деловая встреча с Багги, может слышал о нем?

— Не слышал.

— В общем… не пойми меня неправильно, но ты там будешь лишним. Поэтому чтоб сегодня тебя дома не было.

— И куда я, по-твоему, пойду?! — Коби прям через трубку чувствовал, как Альвида пожала плечами.

— А это не мои проблемы. Я тебя предупредила.

— Стой! — поздно. Трубка смолкла. Коби неожиданно ощутил себя таким одиноким, что хотелось скрипеть зубами. Просить кого-то из ребят-одноклассников, чтобы пустили переночевать, он не хотел, а на гостиницу у него денег не было. Оставалась только скамейка на остановке. Если Альвида сказала «предупредила», то появись Коби дома без разрешения — она пришибет, не задумываясь.

Весь оставшийся день розоволосый пребывал в прострации и на внешние раздражители реагировал крайне неохотно. После школы он смиренно уселся на остановке и уставился в никуда. Сколько он так просидел? Коби не знал. Как назло, все автобусы шли в сторону его дома, он тоскливо смотрел им вслед. Рядом раздался голос:

— Тебе заняться больше нечем, сидишь здесь постоянно? — рядом бухнулся Хельмеппо.

— Не твое дело. — розоволосый раздраженно отвел взгляд.

— Все — мое дело, если хочешь знать.

— Не хочу.

— Нет бы, погулял по городу, посмотрел центр, заглянул на базу, но ты сидишь тут и ждешь последнего автобуса. Такой вопрос, — блондин посмотрел на Коби, — Ты дебил?

— Можно и так сказать. Сегодня я здесь. — коротко ответил розоволосый и сын капитана заткнулся. Некоторое время оба изучали небо.

— Выгнала? — наконец спросил Хельмеппо. Коби кивнул. — Понятно. Странная у тебя мать.

— Она мне не мать!

— Ладно, понял.

— Ничего ты не понял. — Коби неожиданно ощутил потребность выговориться, — Она настолько не хочет, чтобы я вмешивался в ее жизнь, что готова выставить за дверь без предупреждения. Ночевать мне негде, поэтому побуду здесь. И вообще, тебе же вроде неинтересно?

— А вот это уже не твое дело. — блондин смиренно вздохнул. Он о чем-то поразмышлял и выдал, — Слушай, в холодильнике полно еды, которую надо доедать, пока не испортилась, а некому.

— И что? — Коби повернулся к нему.

— Может ты доешь? Тебе все равно делать нечего.

— Это что, приглашение? — розоволосый пытался понять, к чему он клонит.

— Скорее жест ради личной выгоды, какой, пока не знаю, так что… Так ты идешь или нет?

— Конечно иду!

— Тогда сидим и ждем автобуса.

— Спасибо, Хельмеппо-сан! — Коби захотелось броситься на шею тому, кто лишь полдня назад хотел переломать ему кости.

— Вообще ко мне принято на «сама» обращаться. — скривился сын капитана. Коби сразу вспомнил о личном пространстве и не стал лезть обниматься. К остановке подъехал автобус.

— А на «сан» совсем никак?

— Ну если тебе так нравится… Слушай, а что это за агрессия была в школе?

— Если бы ты не пошел на меня стучать, ничего бы не было. Я хочу стать дозорным, поэтому как я, по-твоему, должен был реагировать?

— А тебе не рассказывали, что бывало с такими потасовщиками?

— Да уж осведомлен.

— Вот и хорошо. Залазь в автобус и поехали.

— Кстати, — не в тему спросил Коби, — Тебя отец никогда не забирает?

— У него проблем других нет, кроме как меня домой возить?

— Не знаю.

— Вот и заткнись.

Ехали они молча, каждый думал о своем. Коби проматывал в голове события сегодняшнего дня и почему это все с ним произошло. Сначала Альвида, потом драка, потом опять Альвида, а теперь еще и приглашение в гости. Первое в жизни. От человека, с которым они недавно подрались. Даже удивительно: до этого они с Хельмеппо даже двумя словами не обмолвились, хотя виделись каждый день, а теперь едут вместе в одном автобусе. Он повернулся к блондину: тот смотрел в окно, засунув в уши наушники и не обращая ни на что внимания. Хельмеппо никак не мог взять в толк, откуда у него желание помочь этому розоволосому очкарику, они даже толком не знакомы. Приглашение вырвалось у него совершенно неосознанно, а этот тип даже не стал отказываться. Коби был первым, кто сказал ему «спасибо» без сарказма, от этого стало как-то неуютно. «Помогу один раз и все будет как раньше» — решил блондин для себя и успокоился.

— Мы на месте, возвращайся с небес на землю и вылазь. — Коби вздрогнул, приходя в себя, и вылез из автобуса. Через десять минут они вышли к красивой ухоженной многоэтажке.

— А тут хорошо. — сказал розоволосый, когда они поднялись на шестой этаж.

— Ага, но это не повод стоять столбом. — отмахнулся Хельмеппо, первым заходя в квартиру. — Предупреждаю сразу, гостей у нас не бывает, так что гостеприимства от меня не жди. Что встал? Тебя тут не съедят, по крайней мере пока.

— Да нет, просто…, — Коби с опаской оглядел прихожую, — а твой отец разве против не будет?

— А он и не узнает, последнее время он все время на работе. Хотя ты прав, гостей он не жалует.

— А твоя мама?

— У меня нет мамы. Во всяком случае, никогда ее не видел. — Коби сразу стало стыдно. Они толком не знакомы, а он прямо с порога (и буквально и фигурально) в душу лезет.

— Извини. — Хельмеппо даже не скривился.

— За что? Что насчет твоих родителей? — они прошли на кухню.

— Настоящих не помню, а приемную «мать-одиночку» не пожелал бы даже врагу. 

— Вот даже как? Присаживайся, все такое, я пока в холодильнике пошарю.

— Так ты один по вечерам?

— Почему? С телевизором. — пробормотал сын капитана, засовывая голову в холодильник, — Охренеть, одна замороженная продукция! Вроде холодильник полный, а серьёзного ничего.

— Что же ты ешь обычно?

— Откармливаюсь бутербродами. — Хельмеппо вытащил две коробки с полуфабрикатами, — Слушай, подруби микроволновку, сегодня по-нормальному поедим, а то и правда испортится.

— Ага. — Коби воткнул шнур в розетку и загрузил в печку еду.

— Ты что обычно пьешь? — спросил блондин, ставя чайник.

— Обычно кофе.

— Такое добро не разбазариваем, отец его литрами пьет.

— Тогда чай.

— Это есть. Тебе с сахаром или как?

— С сахаром.

— Ага, только его мало. — блондин наполнил кипятком две чашки и поставил рядом небольшую коробку с сахаром. Коробка с весьма дорогостоящим чаем стояла на столе уже давно.

— Как ты так можешь пить? — с ужасом выдохнул Коби, когда сын капитана залпом осушил свою чашку.

— В смысле? — удивленно спросил Хельмеппо. Коби показалось, что он дымится. Но блондин (который теперь казался Коби рыжим) лишь налил еще кипятка и опустил новый пакетик. Еще и сахар не положил! Похоже он более безумен, чем о нем говорят.

— Ты сладкое не ешь?

— Да как-то обхожусь.

— Так сахар же для мозгов полезен. — в подтверждение своих слов Коби булькнул в свою чашку четыре кубика сахара.

— Учту. Наверно.

В микроволновке щелкнул таймер. Некоторое время они молча ели, тайно разглядывая друг друга.

— Слушай, ты вот скажи, как до такой жизни докатился? — вдруг спросил блондин, — Недопират, упорно скрываешься, куча правил и так далее. Что такого произошло?

— Ну, — Коби отвел взгляд, — Два года назад Альвида загребла меня в свою пиратскую шайку. Потом по счастливому стечению обстоятельств я сбежал, только вот жить было негде, а тут опять Альвида встретилась, ну и пустила меня пожить. Я у нее типа личной домохозяйки.

— Не повезло.

— Потому и отсиживаюсь на остановке допоздна, заявлюсь раньше — спать не лягу, загрузит по самое не балуй.

— Ну ясно. А где ты жил до переезда? — во взгляде блондина на мгновение промелькнул искренний интерес, — Мне-то рассказать можешь.

За разговорами время пролетело незаметно. Часы показывали одиннадцать вечера.

— Ладно, я на боковую. Спать можешь у меня, я пойду к отцу. Только ничего там не трогай, моя комната — единственное место, которое я не хочу захламлять.

— Ага, я еще посижу немного.

— Ну как знаешь.

Долго сидеть Коби не стал, а пошел в предложенную комнату. Ну что сказать? Обычное обиталище подростка, довольно просторная комната. На полке стояла фотография, привлекшая внимание розоволосого: на ней был изображен Морган со своим привычным грозным лицом, а на заднем плане стоял улыбающийся Хельмеппо, смотрящий на отца. Что-то зашевелилось в душе у Коби, он решил утром спросить у блондина о фотографии.


	3. Глава 3. Улыбка.

«Не хочу вставать», — было первой мыслью Коби, когда он проснулся, поэтому он просто уставился в потолок. Солнце было уже высоко. Хорошо, что сегодня выходной, и можно никуда не спешить. Пусть Альвида убьет за халтуру, ведь каждая деловая встреча заканчивается у нее бухаловом, а убирать приходится всегда Коби… Да, это веская причина. Черт, она сама, что ли, не приберется? Женщина все-таки, да еще и выставила его за дверь на холод! Сама виновата. Хотя ему не хотелось задерживаться, ему ведь просто предоставили крышу на одну ночь… «Ладно, совесть, я понял, ты сильнее меня, встаю!» — сдался Коби и вылез из кровати.

— Еще не свалил? — сонно спросил Хельмеппо, застав его за сборами на кухне.

— Да, я уже ухожу.

— Не спеши, я разве гоню? — Коби удивленно на него посмотрел. Человек, стоящий перед ним, точно ли его злобный одноклассник Хельмеппо? — Чай будешь?

— Ну, если предлагаешь. Слушай, я тут спросить хотел, — вспомнил Коби одну вещь, — Я видел у тебя в комнате фотографию тебя с отцом.

— Ага, и что? Она единственная и ей уже сто лет.

— Просто ты там на себя не похож. — быстро сказал розоволосый, забыв, что на самом деле хотел спросить.

— Ну да, я же говорю, давняя фотография. Рядом с тобой зажигалка лежит, не подашь?

— Завязывай, от тебя куревом на весь класс. — буркнул Коби, послушно бросая ему зажигалку.

— Благодарствую. Можешь пока чайник поставить. Еда в холодильнике любая на выбор.

— С чего такая щедрость?

— Поставь чайник. — тверже сказал блондин и ушел на балкон, надеясь, что это последний раз, когда он этого розоволосого рядом видит. Что-то в Коби его беспокоило и он никак не мог определить, что. Только появился и уже стал всеобщим любимцем, и все-таки, стоит ему остаться одному, задумывался о своем и мог по полчаса глазеть на стену. Вот и сейчас сидит, смотрит в никуда пустыми глазами. «Интересно, о чем он всегда думает?» — пронеслось у него в голове.

— Что случилось? — удивленно спросил Коби, когда сын капитана вернулся.

— Что такой задумчивый? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Хельмеппо.

— А-а, да ничего.

— Все у тебя ничего.

— Прости, просто без кофе с утра я туго соображаю.

— А, ну ясно.

Некоторое время они опять тайно рассматривали друг друга. Коби сидел и думал, что будет, когда Альвида узнает, где он ночевал? Да его делами завалят на всю жизнь!

***

— На редкость ясная погода сегодня. — огляделся сын капитана, выходя на улицу и намереваясь прогулять весь день, а заодно и настучать на розоволосого отцу. Ну а что? Хорошего понемножку, пора и честь знать.

— Подожди! — вслед вышел Коби.

— Опять «подожди»? — Хельмеппо тоскливо скривился.

— Слушай… — розоволосый замер, не зная, как начать. — Я города совсем не знаю. — он зажмурился и выдал, — Можно я с тобой, я не буду мешать!

«Вот привязался!» — у блондина задергался глаз. — «И почему я не против?» — ну ладно, хоть бегать за ним, чтоб арестовать, не надо будет. Он изобразил недовольное лицо и буркнул:

— Валяй. Что еще с тобой делать, новичок?

И снова молчание. Коби тащился вслед за сыном капитана, чувствуя себя виноватым. Идти домой ему не хотелось, но он не знал, куда в городе можно пойти, кроме школы. На перекрестке он неожиданно остановился, глядя через дорогу. Там была высокая башня с символикой Морского Дозора.

— Это база, да? — ошарашенно посмотрел он на здание.

— Она самая, не знал, что ты ее не видел. — удивленно произнес сын капитана.

— У меня весь маршрут — школа-дом, как я мог ее увидеть?

— Ладно. — сын капитана отвернулся. Коби еще успеет познакомиться с базой, правда, только с темницей.

— А ты там часто бываешь?

— Довольно-таки, а что?

— Ничего. — Коби замялся. — Я всегда хотел быть дозорным.

— Хорошее желание. Для парня, делящего квартиру с пираткой.

— Обстоятельства такие. Это…

— У тебя ни единого шанса сюда устроиться. — жестко обрубил Хельмеппо, не успел паренек и рта открыть.

— А…

— И помогать тебе я не собираюсь.

-…

— Дело даже не в том, что ты меня бесишь и уже достал. — Коби пропустил это мимо ушей. — Любого, кто хочет там найти работу, жестко шмонают, тщательно проверяя всю документацию. А у тебя все бумаги наверняка подделанные, не так ли?

— Твоя правда. — невольно согласился розоволосый.

— Короче, раз хочешь в Дозор, ищи другую базу.

— Ага. — тихо согласился розоволосый, — Это Морган так придумал?

— Ага, это человек принципа, ни с чьим мнением не считается и никому не верит.

— Даже тебе?

— Я родня, так что не в счет. — нагло ухмыльнулся блондин. — Хотя его взгляд порой пугает.

— Не порой, я думал, он меня глазами испепелит, когда первый раз его увидел.

Зря он это сказал. Вместе с этим Коби вспомнил, и кем на самом деле считает сына Морган, и ему стало неуютно.

— Чего притих?

— Ничего. Вспомнил первую встречу с Морганом. — проговорил Коби неуверенно.

— Да, он жестокий, но все же по закону. Не знаю, что там с остальными, но не припомню, чтобы он хоть раз меня ударил. Поэтому, когда начинают болтать, какой капитан Морган плохой… — блондин иронично рассмеялся.

— Звучит так, будто тебе нравится это слушать.

— Естественно нравится, это значит, его боятся. Отец как-то сказал, что чтобы тебя уважали, надо внушать страх. Работает, чтоб его!

— Поэтому ты ведешь себя, как…

— Сволочь, которой плевать на всех?

— Ты сам это сказал. — невольно потупился Коби, не ожидая такой реакции.

— Во-первых, это так и есть, а во-вторых, сам видел реакцию народа, стоит упомянуть Моргана.

— И ты пытаешься походить на него?

— Да, поэтому «Ублюдок, ненавижу тебя!» и «Однажды ты получишь по заслугам» я слышу чаще, чем «Привет». — безмятежно задрал голову вверх Хельмеппо.

— И тебя это устраивает? Хельмеппо-сан, тебя ненавидит весь город!

— Пфф, да пусть ненавидят, мне-то что!

Наступило молчание. Коби никак не мог понять, он это серьезно, или прикалывается? Очевидно, что он не в курсе о реальном отношении к нему Моргана. А что же будет, если он узнает? И почему это его волнует? Непонятно почему, Коби видел в сыне капитана не мразь, которую никто не любит, а одинокого мальчика, отвергнутого даже отцом. Фактически себя. Только он пока об этом не знает. И лучше бы не узнал никогда…

— Коби? — тихо раздалось рядом.

— М? — он отвлекся от мрачных мыслей.

— Все в порядке?

— Да, а что, что-то не так?

— Просто ты как-то слишком уж сосредоточенно притих.

— Да все нормально, просто обидно, что придется выбивать у Альвиды переезд, чтобы устроиться на работу. — эти слова почему-то очень не понравились Хельмеппо.

— Можешь не спешить.

— Работа в Дозоре — мечта всей моей жизни, и теперь ее осуществления ждать до второго происшествия?

— Что поделать. — глядя на него, сыну капитана расхотелось идти на базу и сдавать Коби. Блондин видел, что новенький чем-то обеспокоен, но не мог понять, что его волнует? И почему ему вдруг хочется что-то сделать для Коби, чтобы он не думал так долго? Так ничего и не надумав, он решил просто его отвлечь. — Хочешь, одно место покажу? — он резко хлопнул розоволосого по спине. И не дожидаясь согласия, схватил его за запястье.

— Ты из меня дух вышибить хочешь?! — откашлялся Коби, сумасшедшими глазами глядя на него.

— Да или нет? — не ответил блондин, таща несчастного на остановку.

— Если больше не будешь резко нарушать мой хрупкий внутренний мир.

— Ой, да не драматизируй. — Хельмеппо резко запихнул Коби в только что подъехавший автобус.

— Далеко это?

— Порядком, надо до конечной на автобусе, а потом еще пешком, но думаю, тебе понравится.

Ехать и правда пришлось долго. Всю дорогу каждый опять думал о своем, изредка поглядывая друг на друга. Спустя час езды и спуска вниз по дороге пехом, впереди показался пустынный пляж.

— Это же море! Так близко! — Коби не верил глазам.

— Ага. Здесь самый лучший вид. — кивнул Хельмеппо, удивляясь реакции розоволосого.

— Красиво, первый раз вижу море так близко. — Коби снял ботинки и пошел вперед.

— Странно это от тебя слышать, ты же вместе с Альвидой просторы Ист Блю два года бороздил.

— Да меня и на палубу-то редко выпускали, и у Альвиды в команде была куча высоких мужиков, а с моим тогдашним ростом… — розоволосый поежился, — А в свободное время отсиживался в трюме и молился, чтобы не нашли.

— А, ну понятно. Но все равно странно.

— Тебе не понять. — розоволосый поднял лицо, стараясь ощутить каждую молекулу морского воздуха. Он бы стоял так вечность, — Так ты здесь зависаешь, когда прогуливаешь занятия?

— Я где угодно зависаю, в основном на базе, правда.

— Ну понятно. — Коби продолжал завороженно глядеть на горизонт. — Наше Ист Блю самое маленькое из морей, но по виду так не скажешь.

— Ага.

Сын капитана глядел на своего собеседника и думал, что не так уж он его и достал. Простой в общении, он вел себя с Хельмеппо так, будто не знал, кто он и кем его считают. Его можно было удивить простыми вещами, на все он реагировал с какой-то детской радостью. Не похоже было, что он не знает родителей, живет с пираткой и в прошлом сам пират, казалось, что у него всегда по жизни все хорошо. Рядом с Коби было неуютно, непривычно и… спокойно?

— Мне нравится, как ты улыбаешься. — тихо произнес Хельмеппо и тут же закрыл рот руками.

— Что? — Коби оторвался от созерцания моря.

— Ничего. — блондин тряхнул головой, отгоняя все самокопания, — Здесь редко бывают люди.

— И что?

— Ну, если тебе вдруг захочется подумать, или просто все достанет, можешь приходить сюда, лучше места не найти. По-моему. Шум волн успокаивает.

— Спасибо. — просто сказал Коби.

— За что?

— Что привел меня сюда. — ответил он и снова улыбнулся, глядя прямо Хельмеппо в глаза. Он вздрогнул и неосознанно улыбнулся в ответ.

— Тебе так мало для счастья надо?

— Да, я такой. — Коби подобрал плоский камушек и запустил его в воду. Тот отскочил несколько раз и скрылся в глубине, — Шесть. Ты блины пускать умеешь?

— Нет. Что это?

— Это весело! Не хочу хвастать, но я в этом спец.

— Ты хоть в чем-нибудь не спец? — буркнул Хельмеппо, вспоминая успехи Коби в учебе.

— В ядерной физике. Попробуй, это несложно.

— Ядерная физика несложно? — попытался пошутить блондин.

— Очень смешно. — розоволосый дал ему камушек. — Держишь так, запускаешь так. По прямой, а не вниз! Еще раз.

— Это обязательно?

— Да!

За сим увлекательным занятием пролетел целый день, это реально затягивало. За это время ребята успели устроить соревнование, сойтись на ничьей, еще раз посоревноваться и трижды попытаться утопить друг друга.

— Давно мне не было так весело. — выдохнул Коби, когда они, мокрые и счастливые, сидели рядом и пытались высушиться.

— Когда-нибудь я тебя убью. — согласился блондин, стягивая с себя футболку и стуча зубами, — Холодрыга.

— Да ладно, сейчас тепло, так что не простудишься. — Коби тоже снял рубашку и застыл, боясь пошевелиться. — Но ветер и правда холодный.

— Вот не догадался куртку захватить. — буркнул Хельмеппо, пытаясь растереться руками. Но уже был вечер, ветер усилился, и это уже не помогало. Ребята посмотрели друг на друга… подумали… и продолжили дрожать. — Если заболею, ты труп.

— Договорились.

Надо было возвращаться. Ребята, непонятно по какой причине, разговорились и уже через две минуты, воодушевленно и перебивая друг друга, пытались что-то рассказать.

— Улыбайся чаще, а? — не в тему попросил Коби, пока они топали к остановке. Тут подул ветер и оба опять застучали зубами.

— Мозги застудил? — блондин надел футболку и вздрогнул от прикосновения к телу мокрой ткани.

— Нет, у меня иммунитет к простудным заболеваниям. — сказав это, Коби чихнул.

— Что-то не похоже.

— В любом случае, улыбайся и будет тебе счастье.

— Тогда ты меньше думай, а то голова болеть будет.

— Уговор. — согласился розоволосый и оба сразу забыли свои обещания.

Тут прямо на них вылетела черная машина и затормозила в опасной близости. Оттуда вылезла очень злая Альвида и за ухо поволокла Коби обратно.

— Ну я тебе устрою!

— Увидимся завтра! — на прощание крикнул розоволосый и машина скрылась. Сын капитана автоматически полез в карман за сигаретами и тоскливо взвыл, вытаскивая насквозь промокшую пачку.

— Надеюсь, она тебя пришибет. — пожелал он и пошел к автобусу.

— Ну и чем ты опять недовольна? — наконец спросил Коби спустя минут десять езды.

— Я скажу, чем. — раздраженно начала капитанша, — Мало того, что тебя не было весь день и все убирать пришлось мне…

— Как посидели, кстати? — розоволосый попытался перевести тему.

— Ой, отлично, Багги хоть и истеричка, но славный. — на секунду отвлеклась женщина. — А ты от темы не увиливай! Ты с кем это гулять вздумал, а?

— Хельмеппо-сан, мы в одном классе учимся. — спокойно ответил Коби, — Какое тебе вообще до этого дело?

— Это. В первую очередь. Сын. Моргана. — четко выделяя слова, произнесла Альвида. — А если он через тебя узнает, кто я? Проблем будет выше крыши!

— Он уже знает, не волнуйся.

— Чт… — у женщины не было слов. — Ну ты по-любому если не труп, то изувеченный!

— Да успокойся ты, пока все нормально.

— Но от твоей судьбы это тебя не убережет.

Коби тоскливо уставился в окно, хотя он ни о чем не жалел. Впервые за столько времени у него выдался свободный денек, кому расскажешь — не поверят!

Пока розоволосый ехал навстречу наказанию, Хельмеппо был уже дома и думал, что сегодня произошло. Хотел сдать пирата Дозору — в результате не смог, да еще и жалко его стало. Непривычные чувства не покидали его уже после первой встречи с Коби. Ему казалось, будто спустя долгого сидения в душной комнате ему наконец дали вдохнуть свежего воздуха, вдобавок обдав сквозняком.

— Странный ты, Коби, — подумал блондин, глядя в окно, — Но интересный…


	4. Глава 4. Дождь.

— Ты весь день провел с Хельмеппо и выжил?! — ребята были в шоке.

— Ну да, а что? — Коби не понимал их реакции. — Прошлись по городу, посмотрели базу, он показал мне море, по крайней мере, я впервые выбрался куда-то, кроме дома.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это странно? — одноклассники подозрительно переглянулись. — Он никого к себе не подпускает, а если и подпускает, то это ничем хорошим не заканчивается. Может, ему от тебя что-то нужно и он хочет тебя использовать?

— Да, он об этом говорил. — припомнил Коби. — Во всяком случае, я еще здесь, живой-здоровый, и не надо делать из этого что-то такое уж нереальное. Ай! — он схватился за голову: его крепко приложили книжкой по затылку.

— Не разбрасывай свои вещи у меня дома, будь так добр. — недовольно раздалось сзади.

— Доброе утро, Хельмеппо-сама, — как по команде поклонились ребята.

— И вам того же, уроды. — вскользь бросил блондин. — По какому поводу сыр-бор?

— Коби правда у тебя ночевал? — начинать издалека или утаивать казалось бессмысленным.

— Ну правда, и что? — от такой честности все дружно выпали в осадок, а Коби коварно усмехнулся.

— То есть ты добровольно пустил к себе кого-то кроме себя самого?! — обрушилось на блондина со всех сторон.

— Верните свои челюсти на место, не раздувайте из этого чудо света. Кто сказал, что у него был выбор? — после этих слов Коби напрягся. — Я узнал об этом пай-мальчике кое-что, что знать никому не надо, так что теперь…

— Вот об этом необязательно трепаться. — неуверенно встрял розоволосый. Похоже, от того Хельмеппо, с которым они гуляли вчера, не осталось даже напоминания.

— Сами видите, как он отреагировал, его судьба теперь в моих руках. Так что не думайте, что я такой добрый. — подытожил блондин, не обращая на него внимания. — Все свободны!

Пространство вокруг них мгновенно опустело, Коби подошел к сыну капитана.

— Не знаю, к чему был весь этот спектакль, но все равно спасибо, что пустил переночевать.

— Первое: — жестко начал Хельмеппо, — это не спектакль, я говорил серьезно. Второе: один раз я тебя пожалел, но не думай, что теперь можешь ходить ко мне, как к себе, — на все его слова Коби послушно кивал. — И третье: серьезно, не забывай, я в любой момент могу всем рассказать…

— Если бы хотел, сделал бы это еще вчера. — перебил его розоволосый. Хельмеппо удивленно поднял брови. — Что тебе мешало по-быстрому сбегать на базу и сдать меня, пока я с раскрытым ртом глазел по сторонам?

— Вчера просто настроения не было. — быстро произнес Хельмеппо, стараясь скрыть бегающий взгляд. Этот очкастый слишком умный.

— А прийти сегодня до звонка и вернуть мне книгу настроение было? — Коби широко улыбнулся и блондин понял, что проиграл окончательно.

— Мы еще не закончили. — раздраженно бросил он, услышав звонок, а довольный Коби пошел на свое место.

— Надо же, Хельмеппо-сама впервые пришел без опозданий. — вместо приветствия сказал зашедший учитель. — То-то, я смотрю, погода испортилась.

За окном и правда было не солнечно: небо затянуло темными тучами, подул сильный ветер, вдалеке загромыхало. Все, за исключением Коби, значительно посмотрели в сторону сына капитана.

— Это был первый и последний раз. Обещаю, больше погоду портить не буду. — сделал попытку пошутить блондин, скривив улыбку.

— Нет уж, лучше порть! — усмехнулся учитель.

— Начинайте уже урок! — злобно прошипел Хельмеппо и все тут же отвернулись.

***

Все вернулось на круги своя: Коби и Хельмеппо по-прежнему вели себя так, будто друг друга не знают, хотя и продолжали сидеть вместе на остановке. При этом, старательно отворачиваясь друг от друга. Коби стал ближе общаться с одноклассниками и Рикой, которая начала таскать его в мамино кафе, особо ничем не примечательное, разве что чересчур яркой вывеской над входом. Одним словом, ребята снова были каждый сам по себе и даже «привет» друг другу не говорили. Вернее, Коби-то говорил (природная вежливость потому что), на что блондин безразлично отворачивался. Несмотря на то, что он, как мог (и то не до конца), избегал общества розоволосого, он был ему интересен. Коби не был похож на остальных и сыну капитана это нравилось, но и почему-то напрягало тоже.

***

Всю неделю шли дожди, солнце не выглядывало, настроение было соответствующим. В очередной раз увильнув от дежурства, Хельмеппо битый час просидел на остановке в ожидании автобуса. К его удивлению, Коби рядом не было, возможно, засиделся в библиотеке. Поняв, что домой придется идти пешком, блондин тоскливо вспомнил, что оставил зонтик в школе, и, когда понял, что ему лень за ним возвращаться, накинул капюшон и потопал под проливным дождем.

Однако далеко он не продвинулся, потому что подул встречный ветер и Хельмеппо понял, что его элементарно сдует. Он забежал под крышу ближайшей закусочной, где уже толпились люди. Дождь влил с новой силой и, судя по всему, прекращаться не собирался. Недалеко проехала машина, окатив с ног до головы всех стоящих под крышей. Хельмеппо раздраженно отвернулся и… застыл. Сердце у него резко упало в низ живота, а ноги будто приросли к асфальту. Через стеклянную дверь он увидел Коби в окружении одноклассников. Они о чем-то оживленно беседовали, смеялись, не обращая внимания на толпу за дверью. У блондина вдруг резко закружилась голова, он развернулся и на ватных ногах вышел под ливень, авось не сахарный — не растает. Он не видел, что Коби заметил его и хотел выйти к нему, но его остановили.

Сын капитана шел, не разбирая дороги, в поисках сухого местечка подальше от розоволосого и думал, почему это его так задело: ну начал Коби наконец-то общаться с людьми, ну улыбается он рядом с ними, что такого? Наоборот, радоваться надо за новенького, перестал таковым быть. Только блондина это почему-то не радовало.

Впереди показалась яркая вывеска уютного кафе, Хельмеппо машинально зашел в тихое полупустое место и облокотился на барную стойку.

— Выпить. Много. — сказал он коротко.

— Сначала предъяви паспорт. — так же коротко ответила Рика. Она всегда забегала сюда после школы.

— Слушай, мне сейчас не до шуток, позови взрослых.

— А давай я тебе хотя бы полотенце принесу, ты тут все полы залил.

Хельмеппо безразлично кивнул и уставился в окно, ища кого-то глазами. Девочка куда-то убежала, а вместо нее пришла темноволосая женщина с добрыми глазами, мама Рики.

— Что случилось? Ты выглядишь расстроенным. — заботливо поинтересовалась она.

— Попал под дождь, забыл зонтик, окатила машина, чего это мне быть не расстроенным? — ответил блондин раздраженным голосом.

— А где Коби-чан? — возникшая из ниоткуда Рика набросила ему на голову махровое полотенце. — Вы же типа всегда вместе.

— Ты с какого дуба рухнула, когда нас вместе видели?

— На остановке, в школе, на уроках, — принялась высасывать из пальца девочка, — Дальше продолжать?

— Это не считается. И вообще, я ему не нянька, пусть ходит где хочет и с кем хочет! — зло бросил Хельмеппо, желая отделаться от надоеды. Не получилось.

— А отсюда поподробнее. — Рика подсела ближе. — С кем это он хочет? У него появилась девушка?

— Н-нет. — удивленно помотал головой сын капитана: с какого потолка она это взяла?

— Почему я этого не знаю?

— Ты вообще о чем?

— Как ее зовут? Как она выглядит? Это девочка из твоего класса? — продолжала напирать Рика, а Хельмеппо почувствовал, что теряет контроль над ситуацией.

— Да нету у него никого, достала! — рявкнул он, отчего все сидящие в кафе вздрогнули.

— А о чем ты тогда говорил? — спустя некоторое время тихо спросила Рика.

— Просто он теперь ближе общается с ребятами из класса, чего ты раздуваешь?

— Всего-то? — с досадой протянула девочка, положив голову на барную стойку.

— Вот именно. — Хельмеппо почему-то вздохнул, — Всего-то…

— Так это же хорошо. — мама Рики поставила рядом с блондином чашку чая.

— Я знаю. — он отвел взгляд.

— Что случилось? — спросила внимательная Рика.

— Ничего, просто… неуютно как-то.

А было не просто неуютно: столь резкое развитие событий после знакомства с Коби его напрягало, а теперь и вовсе переросло в какую-то тревожность. Если раньше его не покидало чувство сквозняка в душе, то теперь ему казалось, что душу выставили на холод, под такой же дождь. Блондин всегда боялся грандиозных перемен и старался их избегать. А теперь все завертелось так быстро, что он и опомниться не успел. Знакомство, база, море… Потом книга, дождь, закусочная… Он боялся признаться даже себе, что боится за Коби; ему было страшно, что этот аккуратный розоволосый пай-мальчик, извиняющийся за любой пустяк и в то же время готовый защищать любого, однажды станет таким же, как и остальные. Блондин не мог объяснить, кого он считает «остальными», но это значило для него что-то мрачное.

— Почему неуютно? — наконец спросила Рика.

— Не знаю, неуютно и все. Что ты привязалась?! — раздраженно бросил Хельмеппо, теребя край полотенца.

— Я не привязываюсь. — обиделась девочка. — Я тоже люблю Коби-чана, как друга люблю.

— Что значит «тоже»?

— Да ладно, не увиливай, просто признай, что хочешь с ним дружить! — без всякого логического перехода ляпнула Рика.

— Тьфу, нужен он мне! — плюнул Хельмеппо, но по животу у него будто полоснули ножом.

— Не надо изображать одиночку, у тебя это плохо получается. — справедливо заметила Рикина мама. — Никто не может прожить жизнь абсолютно один.

— Да ну? — блондин скептически на нее посмотрел, та простодушно кивнула. — Ну ладно. Спасибо за разговор, теперь, с вашего позволения, я сам решу, что мне делать. И за полотенце тоже спасибо.

Он оставил махровый кусок материи в руках у Рики, и, не притронувшись к чаю и не попрощавшись, вышел на улицу. Дождь наконец закончился.


	5. Часть 5. Повязка.

— Ты опять за свое? — протянул учитель, когда блондин зашел через полчаса после звонка. — И что за причина?

— Проспал. — вяло отозвался Хельмеппо. — Я зайти могу?

— Проходи.

Коби приветливо помахал, сын капитана на него даже не посмотрел, а бухнулся на свое место и уставился в окно.

Звонок задержали на несколько минут, на задних партах уже начали ерзать. Когда раздался долгожданный звон, класс опустел, как по волшебству.

— Привет. — розоволосый сел на корточки рядом с Хельмеппо, тот раздраженно отвернулся.

— Чего тебе?

— Да ничего. — Коби и правда не знал, чего. — Я видел тебя вчера возле закусочной.

— И что? — сын капитана сунул руку под парту и нащупал злополучный зонтик. — Меня чуть не вывернуло от слащавости вашей компании.

— Прости. — почему-то извинился Коби. — Ребята пригласили после школы, я думал, ты зайдешь.

— А вы мне надо?

— Ну… наверно.

— Не тешь себя иллюзиями. — блондин хотел перевести тему, поэтому выдавил, равнодушно посмотрев на розоволосого, — И вообще, я себя неважно чувствую. Наверное, простыл вчера, так что отвяжись.

— Прости. — снова зачем-то извинился Коби. — Просто мне показалось…

— Кажется — крестись. — отрезал Хельмеппо и вышел из класса.

Весь день ребята старались не встречаться взглядами, блондин решил слинять с двух последних уроков и отсиживался во дворе, выкуривая одну сигарету за другой.

— Хельмеппо-чан, давно не виделись! — сын капитана поперхнулся дымом, навстречу ему широким шагом двигалась Рика, подхватившая под руку Коби.

— Ага, 18 часов счастья. — буркнул блондин. — И я тебе не «чан»!

— Да ладно, — отмахнулась девочка и повернулась к розоволосому, — Коби-чан, а он к нам вчера заходил. — Хельмеппо насторожился. — Мы так мило поговорили, правда, он даже чая не выпил.

— Да? И о чем говорили? — оживился Коби.

— О тебе. — честно ответила Рика. Блондина передернуло.

— Правда? — розоволосого это смутило. — И о чем говорили?

— Ты повторяешься. — пробормотал Хельмеппо. — «Черт бы побрал эту болтушку!» — промелькнуло у него в голове. Он провел ребром ладони под подбородком, Рика не обратила внимания и начала болтать что-то отвлеченное. Тут из школы вышла группа ребят.

— Коби-чан, мы собираемся на набережную, ты с нами?

— Конечно! — розоволосый повернулся к злобно перемигивающейся парочке. — Вы идете?

— Группа старших мальчиков и маленькая я. — Рика пожала плечами. — Не хочется мерзнуть на набережной, тем более, меня мама уже ждет.

— А я ее провожу, — быстро засобирался Хельмеппо.

— Точно не пойдете? — с какой-то досадой в голосе спросил Коби, и, получив положительный ответ, развернулся и пошел к мальчишкам.

— Когда-нибудь это выйдет тебе боком. — поучительным тоном протянула Рика. Блондин хмыкнул и пошел к остановке.

Некоторое время они шли молча, блондин не хотел нарываться на Рикины нотации, а девочка подбирала слова.

— Нет, правда, хватит вести себя так, будто знаешь его два дня от силы.

— Слушай, мы и так на автобус опоздали, так что изволь молчать. — зло бросил Хельмеппо, отгоняя от себя девочку. Снова пошел дождь, поэтому Рика пристроилась рядом с ним под зонтиком.

— А вот не буду!

— Я не желаю говорить об этом простачке, если так хочешь, говори с кем-нибудь другим. 

— Да я видела, какими глазами ты смотрел на тех ребят, ты хотел пойти с ними! — в ответ Хельмеппо смущенно отвернулся.

— Ага, и ловил бы на себе злые взгляды весь вечер.

— Да ты их каждый день ловишь! — не унималась Рика.

— Это другое!

— Хорошо, что?

— Да у них на лицах написано: «Этот урод хочет отнять у нас Коби, будем его любой ценой защищать, у-у-у!» Да нужен он мне!

— Видимо, нужен, раз защищают.

— Он нужен тебе, а не мне. Я всегда один, и меня это устраивает.

— А вот и нет. — продолжала напор девочка, — Ты только делаешь вид, что тебе хорошо без Коби-чана, просто признайся!

— Не придумывай! — тоже перешел на крик блондин, невольно признавая правоту Рики. — Просто Коби… такой.

— Какой? — не поняла Рика.

— Такой. — Хельмеппо не мог объяснить, какой. Такой и все.

— Твоя логика для меня — это что-то запредельное. — решила девочка и замолчала.

А блондин снова погрузился в свои мысли. Да, он хотел пойти вместе с ребятами, но логично решил, что там ему рады не будут. На Коби и без того странно смотрят, что он умудрился наладить контакт с сыном капитана, блондину не хотелось причинять ему неудобства. И когда это его стали интересовать чужие интересы?

Тут Хельмеппо встал, как вкопанный, и уставился в витрину. Рика выглянула из-за его руки и оживленно улыбнулась.

— Смелее. — она подтолкнула его ко входу.

— Поверить не могу, что я это делаю. — блондин на ватных ногах зашел внутрь.

— Это точно, от тебя такого не дождешься. — девочка взяла его за руку, пальцы дрожали. — Я могу помочь?

— Да, пожалуй…

А Коби сидел в обществе мальчишек-одноклассников под крышей скромного ресторанчика с ассортиментом школьной столовки, глазел на капли дождя на окне и чувствовал себя последним чмом. Он никак не мог расстаться с ощущением, что своим уходом он просто кинул Хельмеппо и Рику, отделался от них. Он видел досаду в глазах блондина, даже в какой-то момент хотел остаться с ними, но что-то его дернуло. Но ведь они сами его отпустили, значит, правда не хотели. А может ребята просто не мешают ему заводить новых друзей? Рядом с Хельмеппо и Рикой Коби чувствовал себя гораздо спокойнее, чем рядом с ребятами из класса. Ему не хотелось признавать, но одноклассники не станут ему такими же близкими друзьями, хоть он и давил в себе эти мысли.

— Всем здарова! — дверь распахнулась и в заведение впорхнула мокрая Рика.

— Рика-чан! Как ты нас нашла? — Коби облегченно посмотрел в ее сторону.

— Не спрашивай. — она устало отмахнулась. — Я думала, вы на набережной.

— Так дождь начался, мы и решили подождать здесь. Ты же вроде не хотела идти.

— А с Хельмеппо-чаном скучно, промолчал всю дорогу, а потом сбежал на базу.

— Хельмеппо-сама, и молчал? — удивленно переглянулись ребята, — Странно как-то.

— Ничего странного, он часто молчит. — заметил оживившийся Коби, рядом с Рикой он чувствовал себя уверенней.

— Да, я это поняла. — буркнула девочка и все снова занялись своими делами.

— Спасибо, что пришла. — обратился розоволосый к Рике. Девчонка села рядом.

— Только не говори, что тебя совесть замучила, от того, что ушел один. — отмахнулась она.

— Нет конечно! — честно соврал Коби. — Но мне показалось, вы не хотели меня отпускать.

— Хельмеппо-чан, может, и не хотел, а мне все равно. Если парни тебя у меня заберут, я их всех разом отравлю. — Рика коварно рассмеялась и поежилась. — Слушай, я чуть ли не от дома бежала без зонта, замерзла напрочь. Не принесешь мне чего-нибудь горячего, чаю, например?

— Да, сейчас. — девочка протянула Коби горсть мелочи, а когда он ушел, незаметно сунула что-то ему в сумку.

Остаток вечера они говорили обо всем на свете, а потом заявился отряд дозорных, заявивших, что поступили жалобы на сильный шум, и велевших сворачиваться. Рика пробормотала что-то о подлянке и выбежала первой.

А дома Коби, выворачивая свою сумку, заметил что-то странное. Он не помнил, чтобы это раньше там лежало.

— Ма-ать? С чего такая щедрость? — обратился он к тяжело дышащей Альвиде, безрезультатно пытавшейся распутать волосы.

— Ты вообще о чем?

— Об этом. — он потряс перед ней чем-то ярким. Через копну черных волос она с трудом разглядела цветастую повязку.

— Да меня достало, что у тебя челка постоянно на лоб падает, изволь подвязывать. — ей было все равно, что отвечать. Она ее не дарила, но голова ее в это время была занята другим.

— Но мне не мешает челка.

— А мне мешает! Поэтому бери расческу и помогай мне распутаться!

— Говорил же тебе, не заплетай ты косы, проблем не оберешься. И я тоже. — выдавил Коби и взялся за инструмент.

***

— Где обновкой разжился? — раздалось у Коби прямо над ухом, когда он уже подходил к школе.

— Мать подарила. — он неопределенно пожал плечами. — Доброе утро.

— Оно никогда не доброе. — зевнул блондин.

— А ты что сегодня так рано?

— Не спалось.

— А мне показалось, поглумиться над ребятами, что вчера нас разогнал.

— Тебя не обманешь. — усмехнулся Хельмеппо, — Как догадался?

— А кто еще?

— Например, Рика-чан.

— Ты и ее приплел?

— А кто, думаешь, дозорным про шум рассказал? Ваше местоположение вычислить было не сложно, а за ней было просто пожаловаться.

— И зачем это было?

— А просто так! — рассмеялся блондин и утопал вперед.

Чуть ли не весь класс заметил новую повязку Коби и не преминул спросить, откуда она. Даже учитель, а потом похвалил, сказав, что теперь челка не будет мешать ему учиться. Хотя они ему никогда не мешала. Хельмеппо заявился только к обеду, что было странно, он же вперед Коби ушел. Естественно, он счел долгом поржать над ребятами, которых разогнали в общем-то ни за что и посожалеть, что не видел их рож. Это Коби насторожило: почему это он не пошел на это смотреть? В обычной жизни приперся бы самым первым. На его молчаливый вопрос Хельмеппо неопределенно пожал плечами.

В конце учебного дня розоволосый заметил заговорщицки переговаривающихся сына капитана и Рику.

— Он точно ничего не заметил?

— Все окей, партнер. А почему ты не пошел со мной? Все равно же дозорных пригнал.

— Скажем так, дела появились.

— Я свою часть сделки выполнила, теперь твоя очередь.

— Живи пока. — согласно кивнул блондин.

— Вы чего здесь? — Коби встал рядом.

— Классная повязка, Коби-чан! — наигранно обрадовалась Рика вместо приветствия.

— Да уж, мать стала больно щедрая. — так же наигранно подтвердил розоволосый и испытывающим взглядом посмотрел на Хельмеппо. — О чем говорили?

— О партнерстве, она же участвовала во вчерашнем разгоне.

— И на каких условиях строилось партнерство?

— Она жалуется на шум в кафешке, а я перестаю считать ее стряпню отравой. — усмехнулся блондин.

— Мы теперь партнеры! — коварно кивнула девочка. — Надо устанавливать связи, может, через него и на Моргана выйду.

— Не выйдешь. Кишка тонка. — простодушно тыкнул ее в лоб блондин.

— А может и не тонка. Ладно, я к маме, будет желание, заходите. — Рика убежала вниз по улице.

— Ладно, я тоже пошел. — Хельмеппо тоже засобирался, но многозначительный взгляд Коби его остановил.

— Почему ты подарил ее мне? — у него были слишком честные глаза, так что блондин понял, что увильнуть не получится.

— Распространенное мнение про челку сойдет за отговорку?

— Вполне. Спасибо.

— Хватит уже благодарить и извиняться за все подряд. Раздражает.

— Извини. — Хельмеппо скрипнул зубами. — Мне никогда раньше ничего не дарили.

— Правда, что ли? — у него опять дрогнуло сердце. Коби кивнул.

— Да и от кого? — он неловко улыбнулся.

— Сделаю вид, что мне все равно. — хмыкнул Хельмеппо. — Тебе все равно делать нечего, пошли гулять?

— Пошли! — согласился розоволосый и они вышли из школы.


End file.
